Mordecai the Dragonborn
by Vallewida Deaurneax
Summary: Skyrim take on RS. Mordecai is a young Breton Sell-Sword who has been captured alongside the Storm Cloaks. Rigby is also among them, but instead is a rouge mage traveling with him after Alduin's attack. M Rated for blood and other things (Check warnings inside) Morby. Will attempt in-game Dialogue. REVIEW THIS!


**So this is an alternate universe take on Regular Show... Skyrim take on it.**

**Mordecai is our Dovakin. Rigby will be a mysterious mage he meets at Helgen and hires him into his service later on. And Eileen will be an Assassin I'll toss in there to balance everything.**

**This is humanized (Well, humanized for skyrim.) Mordecai is a Breten, Rigby will be Redguard, and Eileen will be a Wood Elf.**

**Well, lets get on with the game... show... something.**

**Warning: Yaoi will be involved, sorry. Plus Blood and such...**

**Disclaimer: J.G. Quintel and Bethesda Game Studios are the geniuses behind these things I'm crossing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Grogginess greeted my eyes as they slowly opened..._

_Was I moving?_

"Ah, I see you're finally awake. You walked right into that Imperial Ambush. You and that Horse thief over there..."

I looked over too see who this thief was. He was dirty, and dressed in rags.

"Damn you Storm Cloaks, if it wasn't for you I could've been halfway to Cyrodil. Skyrim was just fine until you showed up," Then he looked at me, "You and I, we shouldn't be here!"

The man sitting across from him muttered something unintelligible. Only then did I notice his mouth was bound for some odd reason.

"What's his problem?" said the horse thief.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to the true High King of Skyrim, Ulfric Stormcloak."

"Ulfric Stormcloak... Oh Gods... if they've captured you... where are we going?"

"I don't know... but Soverngard awaits."

"Hey quiet down back there."

Then silence fell between the four of us again.

"Where are you from, horse thief?" the blonde Nord muttered.

He slightly coughed, "Why do you care?"

"... A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

The Brunette Nord seemed to ponder answering for a minute, "Rorikstead... I'm... from Rorikstead."

Then one of the men up front slowed down to call out, "General Tullius, Sir, the Headsman is waiting."

"... Jullianos, Mara, Kynareth, Akatosh... Divines help me!" chanted the horse thief.

"The Aldmeri Dominion is here... Damn Elves... I bet they had something to do with this."

We drove along, I starred at nothing in particular... Some of the other prisoners... One in particular... He wasn't a Nord either... Redguard maybe? He struggled lightly against his bonds and had light brown hair and dark eyes and skin... he muttered something to himself... seemingly over and over.

I still had yet to understand why this was happening yet... why was I here?

"We're in Helgen... I used to be sweet on a girl from here... I wonder if Milli still makes that mead with juniper berries mixed in..."

I looked at him again, his head was down.

"Dad... where are they taking them?"

"You need to go inside son."

"Aww, but Dad... I wanna stay and watch the soldiers."

"Go. Now."

"It's funny... when I was a boy Imperial Walls used to make me feel so safe..." He continued. I sort of understood why he kept talking about things he remembered. That whole Nord analogy he made at the Horse Thief.

Then the carriage stopped. "Wh-what's going on... why are we stopping?"

"What do you think, horse thief? End of the Line."

"No... you have to understand! We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, horse thief!" the Blonde Nord called out harshly.

"Step forward when your name is called."

The Blonde scoffed, "Empire loves their damned lists."

And in that moment... Silence befell all of us. As we waited for the names to begin.

I wondered what would happen to me at this point.

The Brunette Imperial looked at his paper. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."

"It has been an honor... Jarl Ulfric."

"Ralof of Riverwood." and the Blonde Nord smiled at me and nodded at me.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" and then Lokir took off, hands still bound. Moron.

"Halt!" Called a Dark skinned Imperial captain.

"You're not gonna kill me!" he cried.

"Archers!"

And, as I'd anticipated, he was shot dead.

"Anyone else feel like running?"

Then the Brunette Imperial looked at me, "You there. Step forward."

I nodded, and walked toward him. "Who... are you?"

I sighed, "My name is Mordecai... I'm not a Storm Cloak... I'm a Sell-sword from High Rock. I was going through Darkwater Crossing during the ambush... I was captured when I was charged by a soldier, and killed her."

"You certainly are a long way from home... why bring yourself to Skyrim?" he asked, more to himself than me. Then he looked over at the woman.

"Captain, what do we do? He's not on the list."

"Forget the list. He goes to the block."

"On your orders Captain." Then he looked to me. "I'm sorry... I'll make sure your remains are returned to High Rock... follow the captain, Mordecai."

I was upset... but I had to, sadly accept my fate.

I found myself standing next to the short Redguard, still struggling against his bindings.

"You know... you shouldn't be accepting this fate. That Nord may have been a misguided coward... but at least he had the right idea on not accepting his fate."

"And you know how to get out of this." I said, barely acknowledging him.

"If I could get one hand free and have the right distraction..."

"Ulfric Stormcloak... some here in Helgen call you a hero... but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Ulfric muffled something.

"You startef this war! Plunged Skyrim into Chaos! And now we're going to put you down and restore the peace!"

But then... a noise echoed through the sky.

"What was that?" the Brunette Imperial asked.

"It's nothing... carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius... give them their last rights." The female captain said to a priest.

The Priest raised her hands, "As we commend your souls to Atherius, Blessings of the Eight Divines upon you!"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and lets get this over with."

"-As we learn to... As you wish." she said

The Brunette stood over the chopping block. "Come on! I haven't got all morning!"

The Captain put him on the block.

He smiled, "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials... Can you say the same?"

And with that, his head was chopped off.

"You Imperial Bastards!"

"Justice!"

"Death to the Stormcloaks!"

Ralof smiled sadly, "As fearless in death... as he was in life."

"Next, the Breton!"

Then the noise echoed again as my heart stopped.

"There it is again... did you hear that?"

"I said 'Next Prisoner.'"

"To the block, Mordecai. Nice and Easy."

I sighed, "If you go up there... you're a moron." The Redguard said.

"If I don't... I'll be killed either way."

I stepped toward the block.

"Why are you doing this? I've done you no wrong..." I said to the Imperial Captain

"It's not personal. Regulations, Breton."

She let me down, "You're a bitch..." I muttered as the Headsman prepared his ax.

You would think a man would never be as terrified in that moment as he should be... but the next second proved otherwise.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" Tullius cried.

"Sentries, what do you see?"

"It's in the clouds!"

"Dragon!"

"My Distraction!" the Redguard cried.

Then the Dragon roared, and I was thrown.

"Die Imperials!" The Redguard shouted, the sound of lightning following.

"Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" Tullius yelled.

"Hey, you stupid Breton, get on your damn feet."

"Ugh..." I said, getting up with difficulty.

He held out an simple iron sword at me, "Know how to use one I assume?"

"Not my specialty but it'll do." I muttered

"You two! Get moving! The Gods won't give us another chance!" Ralof said, an ax in hand.

The Redguard smiled, "No arguments there."

I ran with them into a tower.

Ralof shut the door. I nearly ran into Ulfric, now unbound and unmasked.

"Jarl Ulfric... what is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages."

The Redguard scoffed, "Yeah, well this one is."

They both scowled at him, "I should listen to a mage like you?" Ralof said.

"Considering I fry Nords who think their so great on the regular, I would assume you knew better."

I stepped between them, "Listen guys... we need to get out of here before we kill each other."

The Redguard turned. "Fine... for now."

"We can battle outside of here mage."

"Looking forward to it." he said.

"Up through the tower. Let's go!" Ralof said.

We ran up, leaving Ulfric behind to be guarded by other StormCloaks.

"So... do we have a plan?" I asked.

Then the wall burst open, and we were faced with the dragon yet again.

I starred him down as fire formed in his mouth.

"Shit."

* * *

**I know this chapter is 90% Skyrim Dialogue.**

**How did I do on it though? The words and getting them right?**

**Anyway, Review and tell me what you think of the idea. I'd like feedback on how I'm doing.**


End file.
